THE FAIRY
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Woojin, peri yang diturunkan ke bumi karena memiliki ekor dan sayap sekaligus ditubuhnya. Dia bertemu Jihoon, seorang manusia aneh yang mau melakukan apapun agar dapat terus bersama Woojin. / 2Park / Pink Sausages/ Wanna One/ PARK WOOJIN/ PARK JIHOON/ FANTASY!


.

.

.

 **FAIRY**

Pink Sausages

(Park Woojin x Park Jihoon)

.

.

.

.

.

Fantasy

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin suatu senja, membawa satu persatu dedaunan pohon maple hingga lepas dari peraduannya. Terbang pelan-pelan terbawa gelayutan lembut sang bayu. Melayang-layang, sebelum akhirnya terdampar pada lahan luas basah bernama danau. Namanya danau ajaib, begitu Jihoon menyebutnya. Danau dengan air yang begitu tenang. Berwarna biru jernih layaknya suguhan bebatuan alam dibagiannya yang paling dasar.

Tidak jauh dari tepiannya, seorang lelaki tersenyum ceria. Memandang jauh, menembus lebatnya pohon-pohon cemara yang tumbuh subur diatas tanah basah. Matanya mengedip pelan, memberi sapuan pada bening manik coklat kehitaman. Cantik.

Jihoon mengambil satu kerikil, memelintirnya sebentar untuk kemudian dilempar ketengah danau. Suara kecipak menderu, satu-satu, timbulkan percikan air yang menyebar. Dia terkekeh, lalu berdehem pelan begitu siluet yang sedari tadi ditunggunya muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melempar batu, Hoon?"

Jihoon menahan tawa, meskipun matanya tak mau lepas dari sang empunya suara.

"Karena itu menyenangkan."

Jawaban yang terkesan seadanya membuat Woojin mendengus. Lelaki itu mencelupkan lagi kepalanya, kemudian berenang terburu-buru ketepian. Jihoon mengawasi dengan teliti. Mengamati tubuh Woojin yang terlihat indah ketika diterpa buliran air.

Woojin muncul kembali, kali ini terlihat dari kepala hingga setengah dada telanjangnya. Jihoon tersenyum.

"Berhentilah melempar batu kedanau, kepalaku bisa benjol karena itu."

Jihoon cekikikan melihat tangan Woojin mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Lucu sekali.

"Kemarilah. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Jihoon memberi gestur melalui tangannya supaya Woojin mau mendekat, kemudian menepuk tanah berumput disampingnya pelan-pelan memberi isyarat untuk Woojin duduk disana.

Woojin mengerucutkan bibir, ucapannya selalu tidak pernah dianggap oleh Jihoon. Tapi meskipun begitu Woojin tetap mengikuti perintanya. Ia naik keatas, menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menekan air lalu mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang dari sana.

Tubuh Woojin basah, satu-satu tetes air jatuh ke tanah seiring kakinya melangkah. Jihoon masih mengawasi, merasakan hembusan angin yang membawa harum aroma tubuh Woojin pada indera ciumnya.

"Apa?"

"Duduk dulu."

Woojin menurut. Duduk tepat didepan Jihoon lalu menatap penasaran.

Jihoon tersenyum riang sambil mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil berwarna putih dari dalam tasnya.

"Cha chaaam~ Cantik kan?"

"Apa itu?" Woojin bertanya.

"Bolu. Cobalah. Kau pasti menyukainya."

Woojin menelengkan kepala. Bingung. Jihoon hampir tidak pernah datang dan membawa makanan. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia membawakan benda berwarna cokelat dengan aroma manis untuknya.

Woojin ragu-ragu, tapi ia ambil satu potong juga.

"Umh... enak. Kau yang membuatnya?"

Jihoon mengangguk cepat-cepat. Membuat poni yang menutupi dahinya bergoyang. Gigi-giginya yang rapi terlihat jelas dimata Woojin, menampilkan senyum kebanggaan yang selalu disuguhkan.

"Eng?" Woojin berhenti mengunyah, "Mereka melukaimu lagi?"

Woojin bertanya saat matanya menangkap goresan dipipi Jihoon. Menelusuri wajah pucat itu lalu menemukan satu luka lagi dileher, bawah telinga, dan hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Seperti luka sayatan, merah, sebab darah yang sudah hampir mengering, juga daging yang sedikit terlihat.

"Mereka bilang aku nakal."

Jihoon menunduk dalam, ia letakkan kotak kuenya diatas rumput.

"Mereka memukulku lagi tadi. Disini."

Jihoon menyibak seragam sekolahnya, menampakkan lebam kebiruan pada perut juga punggungnya.

Woojin menghela napas, menatap wajah Jihoon yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ada sakit disana.

"Mendekatlah kesini, biar aku bantu sembuhkan."

Jihoon tersenyum lagi, lalu mulai mendekatkan diri pada Woojin.

Woojin menyentuh lengan Jihoon yang putih, begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang perak.

Woojin memejamkan mata lalu tiba-tiba muncul cahaya biru dari pergelangan nadi lengannya. Sedikit-sedikit cahaya itu menjadi semakin terang, hangat, namun terasa menyegarkan.

Ya, Jihoon merasakannya. Ketika aura hangat itu merasuk pada tubuhnya, seolah seperti semilir angin musim gugur yang menenangkan jiwa.

Pelan-pelan cahaya biru itu berjalan menuju ketengah danau, membawa riak air dari naungan tenang lalu menuju kearahnya. Hanya sedikit yang terbawa angin, datang diam-diam lalu jatuh dipergelangan tangan.

Dingin yang Jihoon rasa. Tapi ia menyukainya. Woojin memberi sentuhan lembut, sama sekali tidak ada tekanan pada lukanya.

Woojin membuka mata seiring hembusan angin yang perlahan menghilang, menampakkan manik jingga seterang senja yang menjadi kekaguman Jihoon.

"Tidak sakit?"

Jihoon menggeleng. Pipinya bersemu merah sebab tangan Woojin naik menyentuh kepalanya. Tangan perak yang memberi energi tak kasat mata itu mengusap, hingga luka-luka pada wajah Jihoon menghilang tanpa sisa.

Woojin menatap mata bening itu lamat-lamat, manik setenang peraduannya meredup kemudian berkata, "Bisakah kau hanya tinggal disini saja, Jihoon-ah?"

.

.

.

Kadang-kadang Woojin tidak mengerti dengan Jihoon. Karena kadang-kadang Jihoon terlalu sulit dimengerti. Datang padanya dengan tubuh penuh luka, namun tetap membawa senyumnya. Ketika Woojin tanya, jawabannya sederhana, 'Karena aku menyukai tempatmu yang tenang.'

Bukan jawaban yang diharapkan.

Woojin bukannya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sebab terkadang Jihoon membagi cerita padanya. Tentang kehidupannya, tentang orang tua angkatnya, tentang sekolahnya, tentang pisau tajam yang selalu Jihoon simpan didalam tasnya, dan tentang jejak-jejak luka yang selalu bersarang pada tubuhnya.

Terkadang Woojin mengintip, mengikuti diam-diam dengan kepakkan sayap yang ia buat pelan. Bersembunyi dibalik lebatnya pepohonan untuk melihat Jihoon yang berjalan jauh ketengah hutan. Kadang Woojin kehilangan jejak, dan begitu ia menemukan Jihoon kembali, Jihoon sudah ada dibalik batu besar dengan potongan-potongan daging mentah ditangannya.

Woojin tidak mengerti. Sebab Jihoon sangat sulit dimengerti.

Dulu Jihoon sering bilang pada orang tua angkatnya kalau dia miliki teman dengan ekor dan sayap sekaligus ditubuhnya. Mana ada yang percaya? Mungkin sebab itu mereka menyebut Jihoon gila.

Ya, mungkin Jihoon memang gila. Nyatanya dia terus bertahan dari pukulan-pukulan yang membuat tubuhnya lebam tanpa tangis.

Seseringnya Woojin heran, bagaimana bisa Jihoon tahan dengan keadaan seperti itu setiap hari?

Woojin hanya tidak ingin Jihoon terluka ketika dia pulang dari sekolah. Dirinya sungguh tidak ingin melihat darah menetes lewat lubang telinga Jihoon setiap hari. Tapi, bagaimana caranya dia dapat menahan Jihoon agar tidak pergi keluar hutan? Sebab disini memang bukan tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah."

Woojin memanggil begitu ia melihat siluet mungil berada dibawahnya. Bersembunyi dibalik batu besar pinggir danau, dalam keadaan pucat seperti biasa.

Memang, kadang-kadang Jihoon seperti itu. Datang malu-malu, bersembunyi, dan melempari danau dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil. Memanggil-manggil Woojin dengan suaranya yang halus.

Tapi Woojin tidak selalu berada didalam air, sebab dirinya juga memiliki sayap yang bisa membuatnya kemana saja.

Jihoon mendongak ketika mendengar suara Woojin memantul dari atas. Membuat anak rambutnya bergoyang lucu.

Woojin melebarkan sayapnya, kakinya yang telanjang menekan ranting pohon kemudian melompat turun.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jihoon tersenyum ketika Woojin sudah berada didepannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaan Woojin, sebab dirinya sedang sibuk menatap mata jingga Woojin yang menyala-nyala.

"Jihoon…"

"Aku hanya sedang mengiris daging rusa."

Woojin berjalan mendekat, mengintip daging dan tangan mungil yang memegang pisau dibalik punggungnya.

Woojin bukan manusia, dia bukan makluk yang mudah dibohongi. Sebab Woojin memiliki insting lain dari hal itu. Ya, aroma anyir yang begitu menyengat ini, bukan aroma darah rusa.

"Aku pikir kau merindukanku?" Woojin bercanda, dan Jihoon tahu itu.

"Mana ada?"

Woojin mengedikkan bahu, "Kemarilah."

Jihoon ragu-ragu, tapi dia mendekat juga. Ia membawa kakinya melangkah melewati akar pohon yang mencuat supaya dapat mendekat pada Woojin.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Jihoon tersenyum, seperti kebiasaannya ketika berada didepan Woojin.

"Sudah pulang."

Woojin tidak menjawab. Matanya sibuk menangkap mata Jihoon yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jihoon…"

"Eung?"

"Kenapa kau suka menemuiku dihutan?"

"…haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu?"

"Apa itu pertanyaan yang sulit?"

"Tidak juga."

Woojin mengepakkan sayapnya pelan, terbang rendah menuju pada batu yang tadi Jihoon buat sembunyi.

"Lalu kenapa kau suka kemari? Bukankah hutan sangat jauh dari rumahmu?"

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahku?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jihoon malah bertanya.

Woojin mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Apa kau diam-diam terbang dan mengikutiku dari belakang?"

Kali ini Woojin menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku melihatmu dari sini… ," Woojin menunjuk matanya yang berwarna jingga, "…aku bisa melihatmu, bahkan ketika aku sedang terpejam."

Jihoon terlihat takjub. Dia berjalan kearah Woojin lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Waah… apa matamu semacam bola ajaib?"

Jihoon bertanya dengan polosnya, matanya yang bulat menatap penuh pada mata Woojin yang tajam.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku bisa mengawasi seseorang yang sudah terekam pada otakku."

Jihoon menelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa artinya aku untuk Woojin?"

Woojin terdiam sebentar, matanya mengarah pada wajah Jihoon yang terkesan menanti jawaban.

"Entahlah."

Jihoon mengerucut, "Bahkan aku sudah menganggap Woojin sebagai teman."

"Teman? Apa itu teman?"

Jihoon menarik napas panjang, "Teman itu seperti aku dan Woojin. Aku yang selalu menjenguk Woojin. Aku yang selalu bermain bersama Woojin, dan aku yang memberimu nama Woojin, itulah teman. Selalu bersama."

Woojin mengangguk-angguk membuat Jihoon melebarkan senyumnya.

Woojin sedikit tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Jihoon. Tapi paling tidak, dirinya sudah memiliki sedikit gambaran mengenai definisi dari kata _'teman'_.

"Lalu yang dagingnya sedang kau potong itu…apa itu juga temanmu?"

Jihoon memudarkan senyumnya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya yang bersinar berubah redup. Jihoon segera menyembunyikan kembali _daging_ nya lalu berdiri dan buru-buru berjalan meninggalkan Woojin sendiri.

Sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

Woojin tahu jika Jihoon itu istimewa. Jihoon dapat melihat makluk dua rupa seperti dirinya. Makluk terbuang yang sebenarnya miliki jiwa lain. Satu jiwa layaknya peri, dan jiwa lain layaknya hewan. Terbuang salah satu raga hingga dua jiwa itu tergabung, membuat satu makluk baru yang hina dimata ' _Sang Penguasa'_.

Woojin pun tahu jika hanya beberapa manusia saja yang dapat melihat makluk sepertinya. Beruntung Woojin bertemu Jihoon. Paling tidak hidupnya tiada melulu tentang air dan udara. Dan nama 'Woojin' bisa menyandang pada dirinya.

Woojin mengenal Jihoon dari bocah itu masih balita, hingga sekarang tumbuh menjadi laki-laki manis yang menggemaskan. Kadang Woojin lupa jika dirinya terlalu lama mengawasi Jihoon, hingga tanpa sadar nuansa merah jambu menyelubungi peraduannya. Ya, seperti warna pipi Jihoon ketika tertawa.

Terkadang Woojin ingin memiliki Jihoon terlepas dari semua keanehannya. Woojin ingin melindungi lelaki itu agar tiada luka lagi yang menjalar pada tubuhnya. Membawa Jihoon terbang jauh, melesak diantara awan dan menciptakan gubuknya sendiri diatas langit. Tapi bagaimana mungkin, mereka berbeda. Dan perbedaan itu yang membuat Woojin harus menurunkan egonya.

.

.

.

Hutan bergemuruh sore itu. Terbanglah gagak-gagak, juga kenari dari ranting-ranting. Angin berhembus kian kencang, menyerukan aura kelam tanpa sadar. Riak air danau berkecipak, timbulkan gelombang-gelombang halus yang menghanyutkan.

Disana. Jauh didalam dasarnya, hampa udara kian terasa. Bening yang semula terlihat mata perlahan membiru dan menyebar. Pelan-pelan cahaya itu mencuat, tinggi menembus lebatnya daun-daun cemara.

Jihoon sembunyi di balik pepohonan, tiada dapat mengedipkan mata sebab hal ajaib kembali ia lihat. Woojin mengawang, terbang, dengan ekor dan sayap disela kedua siripnya.

Biasanya Woojin hanya akan memiliki ekor dan sirip jika sedang berenang didanau. Atau hanya akan bisa terbang menggunakan sayapnya jika sedang berada diatas pohon. Tidak seperti sekarang. Woojin terlihat seperti sebuah keajaiban.

"Jihoon."

Terhenyak tapi Jihoon masih diam.

Woojin menyimpan sayapnya, kemudian turun ke air pelan-pelan. Memudarkan warna biru yang tadi menyebar dan kembali memperlihatkan bening air danau itu.

"Hoon..." panggilnya lagi, "…tidak ingin mendekat?" lalu Jihoon menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. Mengintip sedikit dari balik pohon dengan kedua mata bulatnya. Jihoon ragu-ragu, tapi ia keluar juga. Membuat Woojin tersenyum.

"Kenapa sembunyi?" Woojin menggerakkan ekornya hingga riak air menyebar keseluruh permukaan danau.

"Aku sedang mengagumimu." malu-malu ia mendekat, lalu duduk disebuah batu besar kesukaannya.

Woojin tersenyum lagi, memperlihatkan gingsul mungil disana. Matanya yang jingga menatap mata Jihoon yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kalau seperti itu, Jihoon jadi berkali lipat menggemaskan.

Lama mereka terdiam. Merasakan sapuan angin yang menerpa kulit wajah hingga sejuk yang terasa. Jihoon terus mengamati tubuh Woojin, mencari-cari dimana ia menyembunyikan sayapnya ketika sedang berada didalam air.

"Sayapmu hilang?" Jihoon bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Woojin mengangguk.

"Kemana?"

"Dibelakang punggung."

"Boleh kulihat?"

Woojin menelengkan kepala, Jihoon terlampau antusias.

"Dia tidak akan muncul kalau aku masih berada di air."

"Kalau begitu keluarlah."

Woojin tersenyum, kemudian menekan air menggunakan satu tangan. Terbang keatas, memunculkan sayap dan menghilangkan ekor serta siripnya seketika. Jihoon masih saja terkagum, padahal ini bukan pertama kali ia melihat Woojin berubah seperti itu.

Woojin terbang mendekat pada Jihoon, terlalu dekat hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Sudah lihat?"

Pipi Jihoon memerah, lalu mengangguk berkali-kali, terlalu bersemangat, hingga berkali-kali pula hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Woojin.

Jihoon mengangkat tangan, meraba pipi Woojin pelan-pelan, lalu tersenyum.

"Wajahmu…kenapa berubah."

Sejenak Woojin mematung. Kepakan sayapnya berubah tempo, menjadi lebih pelan, kemudian berhenti begitu kakinya menapaki batu besar. Wajahnya masih didepan Jihoon, dengan tangan kecil yang menempel dikedua pipinya. Woojin tiada bergerak.

Sunyi kembali menghinggapi. Hanya ada suara burung-burung kenari, gesekkan dedaunan oleh tangan angin, kodok-kodok, dan riak air dari sisi danau. Disaat seperti itu Woojin merasakan ruang pada paru-parunya penuh. Melegakan sekaligus mendebarkan.

"Sudah sejak dulu wajahku seperti ini."

Woojin mengalihkan tatapan. Menyeringai kecil yang membuat mata bulat Jihoon menjadi semakin lebar.

"Aku suka wajah Woojin yang berwarna perak."

"..."

"Kenapa wajahmu menjadi biru? Apa karena tadi kau mengeluarkan sayap dan ekor secara bersamaan?"

Jihoon bertanya penuh semangat.

Woojin terdiam, keduanya bertatapan.

"Mungkin."

Woojin menjawabnya asal. Dia ingin memberi suatu alasan, tapi tangan Jihoon lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak suka kau terluka." Woojin menyentuh pelan telapak tangan Jihoon yang melepuh. Seperti bekas kayu rotan yang dipukulkan berkali-kali.

Jihoon nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Apa kau tidak lelah merasakan luka seperti itu setiap hari?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Sudah biasa."

"Jangan membiasakan hal buruk seperti itu."

"Kau kan bisa sembuhkan, makanya aku dating kemari."

"Tapi aku tidak akan selalu bisa melakukannya, Jihoon."

Jihoon menatap mata Woojin lamat-lamat, "Kau mau pergi?"

"..."

"Kemana? Apa jauh? Bersama siapa?"

"Entah. Aku tidak dapat memastikan."

Woojin mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan jari telunjuk yang sudah berwarna biru kemudian menyentuh satu titik luka pada telapak Jihoon. Sejuk kian terasa saat energi biru itu menyebar. Menyapu habis luka yang ada disana.

Jihoon tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatian barang sedetik. Masih menatap Woojin penuh selidik.

"Jangan pergi."

Woojin balas menatap mata Jihoon.

Tajam, dalam diam.

Mata mereka bertemu, "Apa yang membuatmu berani menahanku?"

"Aku sedang berusaha…"

"Berusaha?" Woojin bingung.

"Tunggulah sedikit lagi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Jihoon diam, matanya yang bulat terus menatap mata jingga Woojin yang masih menyala-nyala.

"Akan aku pastikan semua bisa diselesaikan tepat waktu. Jadi aku mohon…tunggulah sampai aku menyelesaikan semuanya."

Woojin tidak dapat menangkap maksud Jihoon, apa yang dia katakana benar-benar tidak masuk pada otaknya.

Menunggu?

Menyelesaikan?

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

Woojin tiada dapat mengingat betul apa alasan dirinya terus berada diatas pohon cemara itu sepanjang hari. Menunggu Jihoon yang tiada menemuinya lagi sejak obrolan mereka terakhir kali? Mungkin iya. Dan Woojin belum menemukan alasannya.

Mengapa Jihoon tidak datang padanya?

Atau mengapa Jihoon tidak menemuinya?

Apa Jihoon tidak merindukannya?

Atau mungkin Jihoon sudah tidak pernah terluka lagi?

Ahh…bisa saja Jihoon sudah bertemu teman baru.

Bukankah Jihoon selalu datang karena dia tidak memiliki teman?

Woojin menebak-nebak. Mengakaitkan obrolannya dan Jihoon tempo hari, dengan keadaan yang dialaminya sekarang.

Senja itu Woojin terbang jauh, kepinggiran hutan, mencari Jihoon. Dan dia menemukan Jihoon sedang dicium oleh seorang laki-laki. Dia berperawakan tinggi, dengan kulit putih dan wajah yang rupawan. Woojin tidak tahu bagaimana manusia berkembang biak, tetapi dia yakin jika Jihoon sedang melakukannya saat itu.

Woojin tidak mencari Jihoon lagi setelahnya. Membiarkan dadanya bergemuruh keras melebihi suara kecipak ekornya ketika berenang. Membiarkan mata bulat Jihoon hilang dari ingatannya. Membiarkan sosok mungil Jihoon tiada bersarang dalam kepalanya. Tapi Woojin tidak berhasil. Karena saat itu Jihoon kembali datang. Dengan pakaiannya yang lusuh, dan luka sayat dileher dan lengannya.

Woojin hanya bisa diam. Melihat Jihoon dari dalam air, tidak mau keluar.

Ia hanya menatap Jihoon dari bias cahaya jingga. Mendiamkan saja meskipun Jihoon melemparkan lebih dari lima kerikil ketengah danau. Woojin hanya tidak bisa melihat Jihoon dengan banyak bercak merah didadanya. Dan juga jalannya yang tertatih. Karena itulah Woojin memilih menyelam jauh kedalam. Menembus ribuan ganggang yang tumbuh didasar danau dan menghiraukan Jihoon.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Woojin sudah lama berpikir untuk pergi. Meninggalkan hutan itu untuk kembali pada dunianya yang tenang diatas sana. Tapi Woojin belum tahu bagaimana caranya kembali. Dia pikir dengan dirinya bertemu Jihoon, ia akan mudah menemukan jalan keluar sebab Jihoon adalah seorang manusia. Woojin hanya asing dengan pemikirannya, dan baru mengetahui bahwa kesimpulannya adalah salah. Untuk itu ia memutuskan mencari jalan yang lain supaya dapat kembali kealamnya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Bohong jika Woojin tidak khawatir pada anak nakal itu.

Woojin mengendus, tepat ketika angin membawa aroma anyir kedalam lubang hidungnya. Ia sudah tahu betul siapa pelakunya, dan Woojin turun untuk memastikan.

Woojin diam saja ketika ia melihat Jihoon mengoyak daging segar. Menguliti, memotong, dan mencacah daging itu dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Lalu menatapnya tajam begitu mata bulat itu menangkap sosok Woojin dari balik pohon besar.

Tapi Jihoon tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Bahkan Jihoon tidak memunculkan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Jihoon hanya terus mencacah. Membiarkan seragam sekolahnya dipenuhi bercak darah. Sampai akhirnya Woojin datang dan menyambar tangan Jihoon yang memegang kapak.

Jihoon mengeram sebal. Matanya menyalang seperti orang kesetanan. Woojin terperangah, baru sekali ini dia mendapati Jihoon berubah sedemikian rupa.

"Jihoon..."

"Pergi!"

"Ji-"

"Pergi ku bilang!"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Dia yang terakhir." Sambil menunjuk potongan-potongan daging diatas tanah.

"Kau sudah tahu kan? Kau tahu kalau aku membunuh mereka kan?..." Jihoon menyalak, "…lalu kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"…"

"Kau mendadak bisu?" Jihoon tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menegaskannya, bukankah kau memiliki mata yang bisa selalu mengawasiku setiap hari? Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu kan, Park Woojin?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" Jihoon mulai kehilangan kontrol pada nada suaranya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku? Kenapa kau hanya diam saat mereka memperlakukanku seperti itu!?"

Woojin menatap mata Jihoon yang mulai berair.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saat mereka menciumku, Woojin? Kenapa kau hanya diam saat mereka menyentuhku? Kenapa?"

Jihoon menangis. Pilu yang dia rasa, membuat hati Woojin teriris.

Dia tidak bisa melihat Jihoon-nya menangis. Untuk itu Woojin mendekat, terlalu dekat, hingga dia dapat meraih tubuh Jihoon kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih. Tangannya meraba punggung Jihoon pelan, memberikan sentuhan lembut supaya Jihoon bisa sedikit tenang.

"Kau jahat! Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, tapi kau tidak mau menemuiku."

"…maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku membuat semuanya selesai. Kau tidak mau melihatku saat itu. Kau…kau berenang jauh kedalam." Jihoon memukul dada Woojin berkali-kali. Tapi Woojin semakin memeluk Jihoon erat.

"Aku menyuruhmu menunggu. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"

"…maaf." Woojin hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil bergumam kata maaf. Dia sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"hiks…"

Jihoon terisak didalam dekapan Woojin. Hatinya kesal. Dia marah. Dia yang berusaha terlihat baik, dia yang berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya, tapi tidak dapat dibaca oleh Woojin.

"Lihat ini." Jihoon menarik kepalanya dari dada Woojin, berbalik lalu menunjukkan sayap kecil dibalik punggungnya.

Woojin terperangah,"B-bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan sayap?"

Jihoon mengusap air matanya, "Bukankah kau pernah memintaku untuk tinggal disini saja?"

"Ha?"

"Sekarang aku melakukannya."

Woojin tak bergeming ketika mood Jihoon mendadak berubah. Kini, laki-laki mungil itu sedang tersenyum lebar, seolah dia tidak pernah menangis tersedu seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Ya… aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

"…"

"Kau senang? Sekarang aku bisa tinggal disini. Bersamamu. Selamanya."

Gigi-gigi putih itu terlihat ketika Jihoon semakin menarik senyumnya. Matanya yang bulat kecoklatan sekarang sudah menjadi seperti zambrud.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang ini?"

"Eung?"

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, kan?"

Jihoon terbahak lalu mengagguk.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak akan kuberi tahu."

Jihoon mencubit pipi Woojin, kemudian terbang menjauh. Dia masih tertawa terbahak, menjulurkan lidah ketika berbalik, mengejek Woojin yang kalah telak dengannya.

"Dasar bocah nakal. Kemari kau, Park Jihoon!"

.

.

 _Ya, terkadang sebuah ucapan, bisa membuat seseorang merubah pola berpikirnya._

 _Mereka yang sudah merasa nyaman dengan sebuah perlindungan,_

 _akan terus mencari cara supaya pelindungnya tetap ada._

 _Seperti Jihoon._

 _Dia melakukan semuanya, agar dapat terus bersama Woojin._

 _Selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini Yawlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Jihoon menatap mata tajam itu lamat-lamat, manik setenang peraduannya meredup kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana aku melakukannya?"

Pria besar dengan jubah hitam menyeringai, mengambil sebuah kapak dari dalam jubah kemudian menyerahkan pada Jihoon.

"Dengan membunuh mereka semua."

Lalu laki-laki itu menunjuk bola Kristal di awang-awang.

Memperlihatkan beberapa gambar target buruannya.

"Tapi…kenapa harus dibunuh?"

"Karena mereka yang membuat Woojin jatuh ke dunia. Mereka…bukan manusia biasa."

Jihoon menganga.

"T-tapi…"

"Kau harus mengelabuhi mereka dengan tubuhmu."

"Apa?"

"Karena mereka tahu, jika hanya darahmu yang dapat menjadi candu untuk mereka."

Jihoon terdiam.

"Ketika mereka sudah terlena, kau bisa membunuh mereka semua. Setelah itu, kau akan mendapatkan sayapmu."

Jihoon merasa ragu. Memang benar dia menginginkan sayap atau ekor untuk dapat tinggal bersama Woojin dihutan. Tapi…apa harus dengan membunuh mereka?

"Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menepati janjiku. Maka dari itu berusahalah semampumu."

"Tunggu…"

Jihoon mencoba menahan ketika laki-laki berjubah itu mulai melayang.

"Lalu…sebenarnya…siapa kau?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Aku…yang menciptakan Woojin."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/n : Fiksi Pink Sausages pertama nih. Memang sedikit absurd sih, tapi saya mencoba membuat karakter mereka diluar aslinya. Semoga kalian tidak bingung dengan jalan ceritanya ya :)

Btw, perlu diingat, ini adalah cerita fiksi fantasy, jadi apapun bisa terjadi di dunia fantasy, termasuk manusia yang berubah menjadi seorang fairy :):)


End file.
